A winter love
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: While in the park, Amy discovers her feelings for a certain someone and it's not Sonic. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**An attempt at a ShadAmy story.**

* * *

**A winter love**

It was a cold winters day in Station square where a small pink hedgehog lived. She was walking down the sidewalk with her normal red dress on and boots, she wore a red and green scarf around her neck with a red over coat with white trimming the ends, her head band was neatly placed in her pink quills while snow fell lightly onto it making the snow sometimes stick to her head.

She kept walking down the snow covered sidewalk, with a happy smile on her face. She just loved winter, it was her favourite time of the year. The children playing in the snow, building snow men and having snowball fights. It really did warm her heart, even the most childish game can warm her with in an instant. It was in fact chilly, it nipped at her skin and fur making her shiver.

She was heading to the park, not many people were out in the park to be honest. Only a couple and some elderly people walking by enjoying life to the fullest.

Many people were in on this cold day drinking hot coco and such, it was a cheery day. Amy had already given out her presents to everyone, except Shadow. Amy sighed, she did try to find him but gave up after looking all over the city. He seemed to be no-where in this time of year, Amy was pretty upset.

She thought of the black hedgehog as one of her best friends, but how could she show him that if he wasn't around. He wasn't anything like Sonic, no way. Amy remembered the day she had given Tails and him her presents, he had hidden behind Tails stating that she may have mistletoe behind her back or something.

She used to chase him around with mistletoe, it was actually quite entertaining to see him run away and try to get out of her death grip. Shadow has never spent Christmas with them before, she wanted to show him how it was done around here.

All the beautiful decorations she wanted to show him, all the presents. Funny enough, she was the only oe who had even bought him a gift. The others made up silly excuses like 'I don't know him that well' or 'he tried to kill us all, so he doesn't deserve it'.

Feeling sorry for the ebony hedgehog Amy sat down on a near by bench to think, she still had Shadow's gift in her pocket. Just in case she did happen to run into him, she smiled and took the present out of her pocket. She looked it over, the box was a dark purple colour with the enitials S.T.H in silver coloured writing. What the box contained was a silver chain which goes around your neck with a dog tag on it and a matching bracelet with a dog tag on that too with Shadow the hedgehog ingraved into it.

Amy couldn't think of a better gift for him, she had that imprinted by the jeweler. Since she went there quite often to look at jewelry he had offered to ingrave that in for her, she and him are friends. He has an adopted daghter which Amy babysits whenever he was working late or he got an urgent call. Amy was always there to help.

Although the female did have a slight attraction towards the black hedgehog, she did think that he was handsome, smart, daring and mysterious. He had a smirk whenever he defeated Eggman or he saved someone or beat Sonic in a race.

* * *

In a tree near where Amy was, ssat a black hedgehog thinking about things. His life, ARK, Maria and Amy Rose. He always referse to her as 'Rose' now though, he did like her... a lot. She was always there to help him in his time of need, she would be there asking him if soemthing was wrong while the others wouldn't care less. 

He sighed, he knew what he felt towards her, but would never admit it to himself or anyone. He knew that he, Shadow the hedgehog, was in love with Amy Rose. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his system, he always shook his head whenever he thought of her to clear it, but her image would come searing back with that dazzling smile of hers.

She has a pure heart of gold.

Sure, he was a bit freaked out when she jumped on him from behind and miss took him for Sonic, he totally hated that day. He wasn't used to being tackled from behind, so he had been a bit surprised and disturbed at the same time. When she convinced him to save the world, she portrayed Maria in every way. She helped him remember his promise which he was supposed to keep to her, now he promised Amy the same thing and wouldn't let anything happen to her and her friends.

* * *

He heard a sigh from below him and looked towads the noise, he saw Amy sitting on the bench directly in front of the tree. He watched her for a minute, it was a coinsidence that he saw her in the park. Her favourite hang out spot, he looked at the tree which was bare.

He could see some snow falling, the freezed water particles falling onto his nose a few times then melting imediantly. He thought that it was a beautiful sight to see nature in all it's glory.

Shadow started to move around a bit, making snow fall from the tree and landing on Amy.

* * *

The snow made contact with Amy and she looked up to see Shadow now standing in the tree, he jumped down and landed in front of her. He looked at her curiously. 

"What are you doing out here, on your own?" he added the last part while he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, I decided to go for a walk and this is where I ended up" she stated smiling happily, he opened an eye to see her smile and he felt a slight smile playing onto his lips also.

"Well, it is nice to see you again, Rose" he said with a nod, she nodded towards him too.

"Ditto" She patted the seat next to her, signaling him to sit down next to her. He huffed and sat down next to her, he then crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes again.

Amy had nearly forgotten about the gift and made a little sound.

"Oh, here you go Shadow. Merry Christmas" she said happily, she then pulled out the box from earlier and held it out to Shadow. He looked at it curiously, wondering about it's contents. He took the box and looked at the name on the front of it, he nodded towards her as in thanks.

"But, I did not get you a gift" he said, she shook her head.

"The only gift that I need off you, is you giving me a smile. Open it!" she said excitedly, he opened it and looked at the necklace. He had to admit, it did look quite expensive. Shadow still felt guilty for not getting her anything, he frowned.

"I still need to give you something" he said.

"No you don't, just smile for me. Please?" she said, he looked at her and gave her a true smile. Not one of evil or a sad smile. But an actual happy smile, she smiled back.

"It was very kind of you, Rose" he stated, Amy giggled and blushed.

"It was no problem, Shad" Shadow looked at her.

"Shad?" he asked, Amy nodded.

"Yeah, it's your nickname" she said, he smiled again.

"Um, very... cute" he said, Amy blushed.

"You gonna put the necklace on? Or the bracelate?" she asked, he nodded and pulled out the necklace carefully. He then placed it around his neck and went to clip it, but got no such luck. Amy noticed this and grabbed the back herself and clipped it up. She was leaning over Shadow to get to it, she succeeded and pulled away.

"There, wow. That looks nice on you" she cheered, he nodded.

"I still need to give you a gift" he said, Amy shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, seeing you smile is enough. It makes me happy when others are happy" He went really close to her ear and whispered.

"I still owe you" she shuddered.

* * *

After about two minutes Shadow got up and shook his head, he then walked to the tree he was sat in earlier and touched the bark. Amy knew that this was gonna be a fun day. She grabbed a lot of snow in her hand, held her arm back and called Shadow. He looked at her obviously and got hit in the face by a snow ball, he stood there in shock for a moment. Amy giggled and swung on her heals. 

"Oops did I hit you? I'm so sorry" she said innocently, then got hit by a snowball in the head also.

"Oh it's on!" she said and threw another one at him, she missed by an inch and he threw another at her. He missed too then he got hit in the back of the head, then he threw another narrowly missing her.

"Ok, that's enough!" he said and ran at her, he then tackled her to the ground accidently landing on her and ending up on top. They both stared at each other for a moment, before it finally sunk in.

"Um..." Amy stuttered nervously, Shadow breathed in deeply. He could just lean in and touch her lips from there, it was only an inch apart. Shadow gulped.

"Amy..."

"Yeah?"

Shadow didn't say anything else instead he just kissed her lips gently, then he pulled away and jumped up. He held out his hand with a blush and helped her up also then he let go and started to walk away.

Amy was in total shock, did Shadow the hedgehog. Just kiss her? Amy Rose? He just did and she wasn't about to let him get away that easily, she ran up behind him and turned him around. He turned sharply and then got a big kiss from Amy.

It was nothing much, just a peck. No tongue or anything, they just settled for the innocent brush of lips.

Amy let go and looked Shadow in the eyes, he looked back and placed his forehead on top of her own. He then kissed her nose gently and blushed. He totally pulled back.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be..." she smiled, he smiled back. He then picked up the box which he had left on the bench and put it in his quills.

"I think I know what to give you for Christmas" he said, Amy's eyes brightened up.

"Yeah? What?"

"Me. I can offer me" he looked into her eyes, those emerald orbs seemed to shine with love as he said that. Amy pounced on him with a squeal of happiness.

"Oh Shadow, you mean it?" she asked, he nodded. This just brought out another squeal again. Shadow chuckled.

* * *

After spending another hour of snowball fights, kisses in between and a talk. It was quite dark now and Shadow was wlaking Amy home, she was holding on to his hand. He was gripping her hand back also and walked up the snowy sidewalk, they turned a left then walked straight then a right and finally at Amy's home. They walked up to the doorstep and stood there. 

Shadow and Amy pulled away from each other then looked towards each other's eyes.

"I had a great time, Shadow. Thank you" she said and hugged him tightly around the neck, Shadow seemed a bit uneasy and looked around to see if anybody was around. There was nobody so he hugged her back just as tight, he never felt this nervous in the park. Well, actually he did but who was complaining. He's got faker's girlfriend, or ex girlfriend. Even though they weren't going out Sonic did actually like her, he knew this as Sonic had told him.

"I had a wonderful time to, Rose. It was... interesting" he said, she giggled and nodded.

Amy quickly looked up then down again, then back up in amazement. There, on the top of her door was a piece of mistletoe. Obviously there to catch Sonic under it, but Shadow was under it instead. Shadow looked a bit confused so he looked up at the plant also, then back at her.

She looked at him with a smile, then lunged at him and kissed him passionately. Shadow looked aound for any prying eyes, but saw no one and let his guard down. He kissed back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, he was blushing madly as his eyes closed just like the pink hedgehogs.

They pulled away from each other, panting. She smiled at him happily.

"What was that for?" he asked in a daze.

"It was because of the mistletoe... and I've always wanted to do that" she said giggling, Shadow smirked.

"Maybe I should get caught under this 'mistletoe' more often then, especially with you" he said, Amy blushed.

"Just come to my door and you'll get a kiss before entering, even without the mistletoe" she said giggling with a wink.

Amy shivered, noticing how cold it was. Amy was wondering if Shadow was out on the streets, this did make them a couple now. Right?

"Shadow, do you live out on the streets?" she asked, he nodded. She looked down with a blush.  
"Do you wanna stay with me? I have a guest bedroom" he smiled and nodded.

Amy unlocked the door and walked inside, Shadow wlaked in after her.

* * *

When Shadow entered he didn't seem surprised at the pink walls, white couch, medium sized TV with a lamp rested on top a coffee table in the middle of the TV and couch and the floor covered in laminate flooring. He closed the door and looked towards Amy. 

Amy went upstairs and signaled him to follow, he did and trotted up the stairs after her.

When he reached the hallway he noticed one picture of her and her friends, he then looked at Amy who was standing by a door. She opened it and let him go in first.

The first thing he noticed was the red walls, the king sized bed covered in white sheets, the bedside table with a red and white lamp then a dresser with a few draws at the bottom, a cupboard and a small chair which was pointed out the window giving you a clear view of the scenery out into the forest around the back of the house.

He smiled, it was cozy.

"Is this ok?" he nodded.  
"Good, I'll be in the next room down if you need me" she kissed him and said goodnight then left the room while shutting the door behind her, he then went to the bed and got into the cozy covers.

He could hear her voice.

_Good work Shadow... you have achieved your goal to make **everyone** happy. Yourself and Amy Rose._ Maria's voice was totally diminished and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of him and Amy.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? My first proper ShadAmy story. I hope you have enjoyed reading, if you want another chapter I suggest you review nicely and ask.**


	2. Things happen: part 1 Innocence

**Things happen for a reason: patr 1**

Shadow the hedgehog had admitted his feelings to the pink hedgehog yesterday and was now asleep in her guest bedroom. He finally opened his eyes and looked over to the clock in the direction he was facing, it was only 3:00am. Whatever propeled him to wake up at that time?

Shadow didn't know that a pink hedgehog clad in her red pajama pants and matching top was laying on her side sleeping next to him. He felt the extra weight on the bed and looked to his side in confusion, there he saw Amy Rose asleep beside him.

He could feel a slight chill in the air, Amy must have felt it too as she curled up a bit more while getting closer to the ebony hedgehog. He blushed lightly, she was cold becasue she wasn't under the covers of course. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up.

"Amy? Amy?" he whispered lightly, she stirred a bit then opened her eyes.

"Hey Shadow" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
"What are you doing in my room?" she asked, he looked at her confused.

He looked around, the walls were still red, the same bed he had fallen asleep in everything was there.

"Your in the guest room with me" he said, she blushed.

"Um, sorry. I must have been so cold last night that I came in here" he shook his head.

"You can stay if you want?" he said, Amy beamed.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked yawning, he shook his head.

"No, it is better to share body heat anyway" he stated a matter of factly.

With that answer, Amy jumped under the covers and snuggled up to Shadow's chest. Going to sleep, Shadow blushed. He hadn't been this close to a girl before, except when they kissed. He never expected himself to sleep with a girl either. He just wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close, sharing the warmth of their bodies together. His eyes slowly droop as he falls asleep.

* * *

It had been seven hours and a half which meant that it was 10:30. 

The rose coloured hedgehog was the first to awaken, she yawned while placing a delicate hand over her muzzle. She looked up to where Shadow lay asleep. Sleeping with a peacful smile on his face, this was a rare occasion. Especially for Shadow, he wasn't one to smile. But she guessed that he always smiled in his sleep, she tried to move which consisted in him nuzzling her and pulling her to his chest.

She giggles at this, he was so cuddly. He was just so cute when he slept, he was like an angel. Which he wasn't, Amy looked down. What was Sonic gonna think? He thought of Shadow as his rival. He wouldn't trust her to be with Shadow, would he? Amy wouldn't care, she would stand up for what she thought was right. Her and Shadow are right in her eyes, she loved him. Only recently, but cared deeper for him than she did with Sonic. Shadow just wanted someone to be his friend, but Amy gave him more than that. She gave him love, loyalty and trust. Somehting which Shadow has never felt except with Maria and Gerald.

There was a sudden stir from the chest which was breathing lightly, moving up and down giving his lungs air. She looked at his face to see eyes of crimson stare into her own, she kissed his nose making him flustered a bit.

"Good morning. Have a nice sleep?" she asked, he nodded.  
"Good" she happily replied to the nod.

She yawned again while placing a hand over her mouth, he could catch the slight scent of strawberry's. He thought that this was weird, how did she smell like fruits? She smelt sweet like a child eating candy...

Shadow contemplated this for a moment, she was only a child. Sure she was growing up but she was still only twelve, he felt slightly guilty. He had fancied this girl for the longest of time and only now felt like a person who peeks in on children. He licked his lips and looked at her again.

She was smiling sweetly at him, he shook his head. She was his rose now, anything they do stays between them now Right? He may have to clear this with Amy later, he wanted to keep it a secret or Amy may be the target for G.U.N and Eggman. Possibly bullies too, people thought of him as a deranged psycho path. They may think that he raped her or something, he grimaced at the thought of trying to reproduce. That was disgusting and vile to him, connecting them by that... It grossed him out to no end.

He felt like alittle kid again, he would always say yuck at the thought of kissing and hugging when he was younger unless it was off Maria of course. Maria was like a big sister to him, she watched over him, hugged him, sung him lullaby's... He missed the lullaby's, she had the most beautiful voice, he wondered if Amy could sing.

Now he felt childish, he was compaing her to Maria again. He shouldn't be doing that, she was like a different thing to Maria. Amy was more of a girly girl than anything, and so was Maria. But Amy had a temper, a bad temper. Anyone who hurts her friends better watch out ot they may be introduced to her hammer... right in the face.

Ouch that would hurt.

Shadow didn't even notice the empty space beside him until the perky pink hedgehog walked in fully clothed, dress, boots and gloves. She also wore an adorable smile on her face, at least Shadow thought it was. Not that he would admit it, she was a dazzling person. A right charmer.

He pushed the covers off of him and then got up off the bed and onto his feet, he then made the bed. He walked up to Amy, his quills a mess and a smirk on his face. Amy backed away into the doorframe, he had her right there. He licked her cheek, a hedgehog kiss. Amy gasped, she knew what they meant. But did he?

He was from the space colony ARK for crying out loud, of course he didn't know what that gesture meant for hedgehogs.

"Um, Shadow. You do know that you just showed me that you love me to bits right?" she asked, he looked at her confused a bit.

"What?"

"Well, when you kiss a hedgehog with your tongue. It's normally a gesture which we use instead of words to say 'I love you'" she sayd, he nodded with a light blush.

"Um, well. Yes, I must admit that I do feel thqat towards you, I didn't know that the smallest of gestures could mean so much" he said, Amy smiled.

"You have a lot to learn" she then left the room after kissing his cheek, she retreated to the kitchen where she prepared some cereal for the two hedgehog's to eat.

* * *

Shadow was still in 'his' room, thinking of the licking thing. That was quite strange to him, he knew that he was in love with her and now he found another way to show her. It was a great thing too, she would know that he cared for her more than anything and stop chasing faker about... 

She was over faker now, right? What if she wasn't? What if she is still in love with him?

"Shadow! Breakfast" Shadow quickly placed his shoes on, his gloves and bangles then he made his quills look presentable and walked down towards the kitchen.

He sat at the small rounded semi cirle table made of marble with two chairs and a vase of white and red roses.

She placed two bowls of milk and cereal down on the table and went to get two spoons, she returned and placed one by Shadow's bowl then kissed his cheek.

"Eat up!" she said happily, Shadow did as he was told and began to eat. He liked the milk especially, he didn't know that he liked milk or anything like that.

* * *

After their breakfast they decided to watch some TV, Amy had put the news on. The weather was supposed to be snowy and very cold today, Amy quickly walked away from the couch and went to turn the heating on. If it was supposed to be as chilly as it said then it was going to be a cold night, she would sleep with Shadow again. He wouldn't mind, he liked to be close to her. 

She returned and sat next to Shadow on her place on the couch, she sat down and grabbed Shadow's arm. She wrapped it around her neck and placed her head on his shoulder, he didn't mind. She was close enough for him and he loved to be with her so, he didn't give a damn really.

Amy sighed feeling safe and content in his arms, he was her knight in shining armour. Her saviour, he would protect her from anything, sure Sonic would do that too. But he only did it because it was his job to, he didn't really seem to care anyway. He was just so snotty and flirts with all the girls he comes across, this did make Amy jealous to no end. He was being sick and vile to her, always running away from her, making her feel sick inside.

She didn't care anoymore, she had the guy of her dreams right here in her home. Watching the news with her, he tightened his grip slightly when he heard about a car crash which killed two innocent children. Amy saw the tattered bodies with scars and imagined her children in that stae, the mother must be feeling a really bad pain now.

"Poor things..." Shadow nodded at her statement, it truly was a devastating sight. He wouldn't be able to take losing the only thing that makes him happy, he lost Maria and didn't plan to lose his lover any time soon.His grip tightened to the point of cutting off her air.

"Shadow..." she said, he let her go and shook his head.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok" she hugged him again and kissed his cheek. He took her face in his hand and placed his lips on hers, then let go. He looked at the remote and pressed the red button to turn off the TV, then he pressed his lips to hers again and kissed her mouth tenderly. Amy kissed back while her eyes had closed, Shadow's following and pushed her onto her back.

Laying on top of her made him feel dominant and such, he felt like he could do anything. He kept kissing her, kissing her mouth tenderly. He felt something on his lower lip, her tongue. He pulled away and gulped.

"I won't hurt you" she could sense his nervousness, he had to be scared of her actions so she whispered soothing words into his ear. Making him shiver.

She dragged his head back down and kissed him again, lightly dragging her tongue along his lip. He opened his mouth and felt her intrude his mouth. It was weird, like soft silk touching your own tongue. He decided to try and play with her own tongue, he moved it around and touched her own tongue with his. It was slimy, swapping saliva with her. The sweet taste in his mouth, making him want to drool. She had to be an angel, there was nothing else she could be.

There was no doubt that she was his guardian angel.

They pulled away panting heavily like a dog would after running. She gripped onto him as her headband had been removed from her head, she felt a weird pressure inside her stomach. It was like someone was tying huge knots in it so she decided to just grip on and hope that the sensations down below will go away. She was aroused because of him, how the heck did that happen. Oh yeah, when he took her headband off and kissed down her neck. Now that was weird, he didn't know what he was thinking. He could have seriously hurt her, what if he had tried to...?

He wouldn't live with himself for it, when their older. Maybe they could...

But not now, he just had to think innocent thoughts and be good from now on. No more kissing like that for now, unless she ever wants him to do that of course. He would just have to wait and see...

* * *

**I may just skip this to the night, what do you guys think? You want the rest of the day to be played out or what? More work for me I guess, it can keep me busy for a while, neh? I hope you enjoyed it, I will continue as soon as I can!**

**R&R**


	3. Things happen: part 2 Tainted love

**Things happen: part 2**

After a while of kissing and holding each other on the couch, boosting Shadow's confidence all the way and boosting his ego. They finally decided that it was a nice day to possibly go out to the park and such, where they first found their love for each other.

Amy loved a good walk in the morning, it woke her up. It was refreshing when the cold winter breeze brushed her quills and skin, it was like a never ending paradise for her. Sure it was cold, but it was lovely. The white snow was always a wonderful sight in the morning, it brought back memories of her, Sonic and Tails playing in the snow together. She smiled at that thought, she was over Sonic now. She think's that she is anyway, she must be. She doesn't feel a connection, not even when she liked him and not Shadow. It must have been a silly crush which she had, this dissapointed her.

She had wasted three years or more on chasing after him, it wasn't even worth the effort. He wasn't going to return them anyway, he was always stubborn, outgoing, vein and very handsom. She had to agree that he was good looking, but Amy's Shadow was unbeatable. He had the looks of the devil and yet, Amy loved that about him.

Shadow had even paid more attention to her on the ARK than Sonic ever did, Shadow was hers now and nobody could take that away from her. Shadow was hers and she was his, this was like a dream.

Since Amy and Shadow were ready to go, Amy quickly placed her coat on and then walked out the door with Shadow following. She then locked the door and walked down the street towards the park.

Shadow was a person to not show any affection what so ever, he was normally like a closed book. Never to be opened up or things may slip, this has already happened in the park however. Amy giggled at the thought of her and Shadow at the park running around with smiles on their faces, this event did take place yestreday.

They only got together yesterday, even though Shadow hasn't said it yet. He has showed that he cares deeply for her and that he loves her, she blushed. He had given her a 'hedgehog's kiss'. He didn't even know the meaning until she had explained yesterday, he had said that he did feel that way towards her. So she does know that he loves her in her own way now.

* * *

Amy and Shadow finally reached the park, they saw a group of teenagers about fifteen maybe playing in the snow. One of them was a female mouse dressed in dark green trousers, a pink shirt was underneath the dark green jacket witht he collar sticking up, her tail was like a dagger, her big ears had small pieces of hair on top tipped with white, her eyes were orange and her body was shaped like a super models. 

One of the boys was a black and blue hedgehog with messed up hair, his quills were styled like Shadow's quills at the base of the head, then in the middle and top Sonic's type of quills, he had the most gorgeous green eyes you could think of, he wore a black jacket which had the collar sticking up, a jet black shirt was underneath, a pair of grey cargo army pants were on his legs, his hands were covered in black leather gloves and had a piercing in one ear.

The second boy was a purple echidna with two bangs on the side of his head so you could see his piercing golden eyes, his long semi sharp spines went down past his backside, he wore a black leather jacket with the arms torn off, his undershirt was just a plain white t-shirt, his legs were covered in jeans and his hands were covered in leather fingerless gloves.

Amy smiled, they were having a snowball fight. Amy and Shadow started walking when all of a sudden a snowball hit Shadow in the head. The mouse ran up to him.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she asked concerned, he nodded.

"Yeah, just fine..." he growled out, Amy looked at the girl who was performing the 'sorry parade'.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." and it continued, the boys ran up to them to see if they were alright also.

"Hey, you alright?" asked the purple echidna, Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said with a light glare towards the girl.

"She's such a cluts" stated the black and blue hedgehog,  
"Sorry about that mate" he said extending his hand to shake.

Shadow looked at his hand for a moment and then took it.

"Yeah, it's alright. Just don't do it again or I'll hurt you" he said trying to sound tough. He saw the chidna wrap his arms around the mouse.

"Ah, she didn't mean it" he said.

The black and blue one let go of his hand.

"I'm Linds by the way, that's Steph and that Brick" he said pointing to the two, Shadow nodded.

"No harm done" said Amy, she then grabbed Shadow's hand. Shadow gripped her hand back.

"What's you're names then?" asked Linds.

"Well, I'm Amy Rose and this is Shadow the hedgehog" said Amy in a friendly voice, he nodded.

"Nice names, suits you're colours" Linds had said.

"You guys wanna hang out with us? I'm waiting for my girlfriend to arrive, you wanna have a snowball fight?" asked Linds, Amy nodded.

"Sure I will, Shadow?" she asked him, he looked at them all.

"Fine..."

Linds went to Amy and mumbled.

"He isn't very bright is he?" Amy shook her head.

"No, he isn't very open with new people. You have to give him time" she said with a smile, Shadow took his hand from hers and placed his arm around her waist.

"You two a couple?" he asked with a smile, Amy nodded.

"Aww... that's so cute! It reminds me of you and Soniqe, Linds" said Steph, Linds nodded.

"Wait till you see my girl, she is class at snowball fights. You're gonna like her I bet" said Linds, Amy giggled.

Shadow looked at Amy for a minute.

"Amy, do you think that we can sit down before we play or anything?" asked Shadow, Amy nodded.

"Sure" Amy then looked at the trio.  
"We're gonna sit down for a while, so we'll join in a bit later" she said. Linds nodded.

"Alright!" he then ran off with his friends to continue the snowball fight.

* * *

Amy and Shadow made their way to the nearest bench possible, which happened to be a fair distance away from the trio. Shadow sat down first and Amy knealed down in front of him, he looked at her. 

"What are you doing down by there?" he asked, Amy smiled.

"I like it down here" she said, he shook his head.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk, Amy nodded.

Amy was then tackled by Shadow onto the ground, Amy was laughing like heck.

"Shadow... you're nasty" she said, Shadow looked at her.

"Me? Nasty?" Shadow then sat on her stomach.,  
"I've never heard of such a thing" he stated crossing his arms.

"No fair" she pouted, Shadow bent his head down to hers and kissed her lips softly. Amy kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, to keep him from escaping. He pulled away for a moment and sat down with his legs crossed and placed Amy in his lap, she giggled and smiled at him. He was smiling back, he kissed her again and started to stroke her soft quills.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were on their way to the park as they knew that it was the best place for a snowball fight, they would normally see some kids there too and play with them. It was like a daily routine in the winter for the two, Sonic ran up a head while Tails was flying to the park. 

Sonic reached the park and stood waiting fr Tails to arrive, he looked around at the scenery in front of him. The park was taken in a breathtaking cloak of white, it was beautiful. He looked at the trees, the branches still bare with small icicles at the top. He looked at the distance, there were a couple of teens. They were the kids that Shadow and Amy had seen earlier, their game was quite funny actualy.

Sonic watched as the echidna went down with a snowball to the face thanks to the black and blue hedgehog, they were laughing. Sonic chuckled, it did look like fun.

Tails landed a couple of minutes later, Sonic smiled at him.

"You ok buddy? You need a rest?" Tails nodded his head and went to find a bench.

They did find one in the end, but they saw a scene which they thought would be impossible. Amy and Shadow were kissing, eyes closed oblivious to everything. Sonic held in his laughter, Tails looked at him and elbowed him in the side making him shut up.

Sonic then saw Shadow's hand come to her face, he couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed hysterically. Holding his sides and falloing to the floor.

Amy and Shadow pulled apart, blushing madly. Amy buried her head in Shadow's chest, this only made Sonic laugh even more. Shadow frowned and glared, he wasn't very happy. Not only had Sonic just laughed at them, he ruined their little moment too.

Tails sighed.

"Sorry guys, I did try to stop him from laughing. He's so immature sometimes" said Tails while sweat dropping.

At hearing this Sonic stopped his laughing fit.

"I'm not immature" he then sat on his rump with a sulking look.

"Yeah, ok Sonic. Whatever you say" said Tails, he turned to the two hedgehogs,  
"Sorry he ruined you're moment guys" Shadow mumbled somehting and Amy elbowed him.

"Shadow!" she said, Shadow gave her an apologetic look. Amy sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist in return.

"Wait a minute, hold up. I thought you loved me, not faker" said Sonic a bit outraged that he lost his girl to Shadow.

"I thought I did, but I didn't. I have a much better connection towards Shadow than I ever did with you" she said, Sonic laughed again.

"You've never connected with me!" he laughed again, Amy turned a tomato red.

"Not that kind of connection!" Shadow had even gone red at this point.

'We almost did...' thought Shadow.

"I meant that my love for him is a lot stronger than the one I had for you" she said, Sonic wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, concidering the fact that you connected with Shadow. It must be a lot stronger" Sonic kept on laughing, Amy didn't like to be teased and started crying into Shadow's chest. She was really embarassed because of Sonic now that she couldn't help but cry. Shadow felt his shoulder getting wet, he lifted Amy's head up and saw her tears.

"Oh Amy. Come on don't cry" he said softly, Sonic stopped laughing and looked at Amy who was in fact crying.

"Amy I was only kiddin' come on!" he said while trying to touch her shoulder, Shadow growled at him.

"Don't touch her faker! She's upset enough as it is, now go away!" said Shadow in an angry tone,  
"Now!" Tails looked at Sonic with a 'you-selfish-jerk-look'. Sonic sighed.

"Sorry Ames, I was only messing around" said Sonic, Amy continued to cry. He sighed.

Shadow grabbed his Chaos emerald out of his quills and shook his head with narrowed eyes at Sonic.

"Chaos control!" he shouted and dissapeard in a green light, Sonic and Tails decided to try and join in with the kids who were playing around in the park.

* * *

Sonic ran up to them all with a smile. 

"Hey, mind if we join?" asked Sonic, the mouse gasped.

"It's Sonic! Yeah, we'll let you play!" she said happily, the hedgehog and echidna nodded too.

"I'm Linds, that's Steph and this is Brick" he said pointing to them both when their names were mentioned.

Sonic winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice to meet ya, you know who I am and my buddy" Linds nodded.

"Yeah, hey Tails!" Sonic and Linds shook hands, then Tails and Linds did.

Okay then, lets get this game on!" shouted Linds.

"You're not starting without me are you?" asked someone from behind him, he looked back with a smile.

There stood a blue hedgehog with black at the end of her streaks in flame like patterns, she wore a pair of really baggy jeans with pockets on the sides and front but not on the back, a black shirt with skeleton hand going over her left breast and the sign criminal damage was under neath the skeleton hand, she wore a jacket to match the top which had the same prints on it except the criminal damage sign was in a pink heart instead, se wore fingerless gloves and had three ring piercings going up her right ear, then two studs on the left ear.

Linds smiled at her.

"Looking good!" he said winking, she nodded.

"Now we can get this game on!" she said and grabbed a hand full of snow.

"Not quite yet" he looked around in search of Shadow and Amy,  
"Hey, where's they go?" he asked.

Sonique looked confused.

"Who?"

"Amy and Shadow. They said they would play!" he said, Tails glared at Sonic.

"They went home, too cold for them" said Tails, still glaring at Sonic.

Linds shrugged.

"Alright" he grabbed a handful of snow and pelted it at Sonique, but he was the one who got hit in the face by a snowball. Not her.

* * *

Shadow and Amy had Chaos controlled into her room, she was on her bed still crying and Shadow was rubbing her back soothingly. 

"Why did he do that Shadow? He's so horrible to me" she cried, Shadow shushed her

"He's an ass, don't listen to him Amy" he said, Amy looked up at him and sat up. She then held out her arms to hi for a hug, Shadow wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Shadow. Thank you" she said, Shadow smiled.

"It's no problem, Rose. No problem at all" he said softly in her ear.

* * *

It was now 7:53pm and Shadow and Amy were just cuddling on the bed, until Amy's stomach growled. She had forgotten all about eating food earlier. 

"You hungry Shadow?" she asked, he nodded.

"A little" she smiled and got up, he followed her as she got up.

Amy then walked to the kitchen which was downstairs and went to the fridge, she picked out the orange juice and placed it on the counter.

"Shadow what do you want to eat? Will you eat anything?" she asked, Shadow walked into the kitchen.

"I will consume anything you give me Amy" he said, she smiled and looked through the fridge.

She picked out the lettuce, tomatos, cheese, onions, red and orange peppers, sweetcorn and two jacket potatoes.

She did the jacket potatoes beofre anything, she piercied them with a fork then placed them in the microwave for about five minutes at first. She then went to do the salads, she pulled out a cutting board and placed the lettuce on it, she washed some of the leaves she pulled off and then began to cut them. She decided to get a big glass bowl out of the cupboard, she placed the cut up lettuce in the bowl and then cut up the tomatoes, then she cut up some onion, then the peppers and added the sweetcorn. She quickly grated some cheese and placed it into the bowl then mixed it up, the salad was presentable.

All Amy had to do now was wait for the potatoes.

* * *

Shadow walked to her and grabbed her hand, she looked at him confused then felt him tug her into the living room. He sat down on the couch and then pulled her ontop with a smile, she was a really nice girl. He didn't want to taint her innocence so early so he'd have to settle for kissing and caressing, Amy trusted him enough to let him touch her, right? 

Amy felt his hand on her bare back, since the dress only covered the lower part of her back he could feel her pink fur under his fingertips.

"Amy, do you... trust me?" he asked, Amy nodded.

"Why?"

"Just how much?"

"I would trust you with my life, why Shad?" she asked again, he smiled and shook his head.

"Just wondering" he asked and slid his hands around her front, he touched her neck gently. He then placed his head in the exact same spot and kissed her, he then licked her neck. She was so sensitive, she was making small sounds with every stroke of his tongue.

The moment was ruined by the microwave beeping, Amy got off of him and looked at him. She smiled, she now knew why he wanted her to trust him.

"If you wanted to touch me, you could have just asked" she said blushing, Shadow blushed also. She walked off into the kitchen as happy as ever, Shadow walked in after her and sat at the kitchen table.

Amy had placed the knives and forks on the table already, with two glasses. She then placed his plate in front of him, she then went to the fridge again and placed all the salads back inside the fridge then grabbed the butter.

"Do you want the butter, Shad?" she asked, he looked up with a piece of lettuce hanging from his mouth. She giggled, Shadow ate the lettuce quickly to avoid anymore embarassment. He nodded to her and she sent the butter down, he placed some butter on the potato and then they ate in silence.

* * *

They finished their food at 8:23pm, they were now on the couch again. Shadow continued what he was doing earlier, but this time Amy was lying on her back . 

'I want that dress off of her, I won't do anything. I just can't stand the fact that my fur can't next to hers, it's bugging me' he thought to himself and growled. Amy looked at him.

"What's the matter, Shad?" she asked, he looked at her blushing.

"Will you please take the dress of, it's bugging me" he said and snapped his mouth shut, he didn't mea for it to slip out like that. Amy nodded and undid the back of her dress, she then removed it totally from her body and looked at Shadow.

"I ain't wearing a bra, are you ok with that?" she asked, he nodded and kissed her neck again. He didn't even know what a bra was, but if it was affecting them two touching each other then he wanted it removed. Except the panties, they could stay on. Unless she wanted them off, but that would result in her innocence being tainted.

Shadow had removed everything from his body, shoes, gloves, rings, his emerald even lay on the floor. She was only twleve, but she trusted him, like she said, he wouldn't do anything without her permission. His hands were supporting him up so that he didn't crush the poor girl, she would be in a hell of a lot of pain if he fell on her.

She panted as he kissed her neck, she was in heaven right now. She loved him and he loved her, no doubt about it. She wanted him to kiss everything, even taint her. She wouldn't care, she was ready now. Was Shadow though? She wondered if he would think of her as a girl with a purpose of using him for that, but she didn't just want that. She wanted to show him how much she loved him.

"Sh-Shadow?" she asked a bit hesitant, Shadow stopped his torture on her and lookd up.

"Hmm?" he asked, a bit peeved that she had interupted him.

"Have you ever thought of... you know. Doint 'it' with me?" she asked, his eyes widened and he nodded slightly.

"Yes, why-why do you ask?" she smiled and blushed.

"Will you?" he trembled.

"O-of course. I will be gentle, I prmise" he said and kissed her cheek, she nodded

"I know you will" he kissed her neck again,  
"Not down here though, upstairs" she said, Shadow nodded.

He picked her up and walked upstairs, where they would finally show their love for each other...

* * *

Shadow woke up the next morning, holding his beautiful lover in his arms. She was 'taken' last night, now she was his for good. He loved her and he showed her, she showed him too. Maybe they have rushed intop things a little too quickly, they didn't even use protection. 

"Damn it!" shouted Shadow, he was so caught up in it. He didn't think about that, Amy stirred a little thanks to Shadow's shout.

"Shadow? What's the matter?" she asked groggily, she sat up with her quills a mess.

"Amy, what if you're pregnant?" he asked her, Amy's eyes widened. She knew why he asked that,  
"Amy I'm so sorry, I totally forgot" he felt like crying, Amy pulled him towards her and kissed his forehead.

"Calm down, Shadow. It'll all be ok" Amy was trying to reassure him, but he wasn't reassured.

He was scared more than anything right now, he hasn't felt this scared beofre. To think that a life could be growing in her now, he wanted to just hurt himself bad for not thinking before doing...

She was tainted with his seed and could be pregnant...

He was frightened...

* * *

**Cliffhanger... Well, I know their a bit young to do that and so early into the relationship, but this is like a tragedy thing now. It's going to be adventurous. Is Amy prgnant? What will happen if she is? Will they do it again again if she isn't? Will they actually think before they do things next time?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**R&R**


	4. Not a problem!

**Not a problem**

Shadow the hedgehog was pacing in the living room, waiting for his lover to come out of the bathroom with the results. He was worried, he did want a child with her, but not at this age. She wasn't ready for that, he knew this as she had began to panic herself a few hours ago. He felt his insides tie into knots at the meer thought of having a child with her, he imagined her holding a black hedgehog with pink highlights in his quills and gorgeous red eyes.

Thi wouldn't be so bad, only one problem. She was twelve and he was what? Fifty? They both weren't ready for a child, yet they were ready for sex? It was kind of ironic, she had to get pregnant and now the Sonic crew will think of her as a dirty whore for it. Shadow didn't want that, he wanted her to be the most happiest person alive. He wanted her to actually be ready for this kind of stuff, not for an accident to happen.

He sighed, he was losing his mind. Amy will surely hate him for this, if she was pregnant it would have been his fault. He brought it upon her to do it, but she had asked with a smile. It wasn't their fault, it was an accident. Shadow had forgotten to use protection, but she might not even be impregnanted. She may even be ok with it even if she were, she said that they would get through this together.

No doubt that if Sonic and everyone found out what they did, hey would blame Shadow. Sonic is Shadow's rival, so he's obviously going to think that Shadow forced her when he didn't. He was just a faker though, he made Amy cry multiple times. Shadow had always had a pain in his heart when he saw her cry because of him, it broke his heart in two.

They may even kick her and him off the Sonic team, Amy wouldn't be able to take that. It was a possibility, Amy would probably be so depressed she would shut herself away from everyone. Even Shadow, he didn't want to be away from her. He wanted her to be happy knowing that he was here for her, whenever he needed comfort she was there for him and now he would be there for her. No matter the outcome.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Amy walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. A warm smile plastered on her face, Shadow looked at her confused. She giggled and shook her head at him, he knew the answer. 

He sighed in relief.

Amy walked to him and kisses his nose.

"We're in the clear" she stated, he nodded and kissed her forehead. She sighed and hugged him with that same smile on her face.

"You ok about that though? You're not upset or anything?" he asked, pulling away slightly looking down at her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm kind of not ready for a child yet Shadow. Sorry to dissapoint you" he just smiled at her.

"I wasn't implying that I wanted a child, maybe in the future but not at this moment in time. I want one when you are ready for it" Shadow had said, Amy smiled at him.

"I'm glad" she said happily.

* * *

Shadow had prepared breakfast that morning, he had done egg on toast. It was presenatble too, he was a natural. Amy was quite surprised at the wonderful taste, it was like you were in a cafe or something. 

They both ate their breakfast, talking about Sonic and such.

Amy had finished hers before Shadow, she was a pretty fast eater. But she always ate with manners.

Shadow had finally finished and grabbed his and Amy's plate, then placed them in the sink for him to wash later. Amy got up and hugged Shadow around the waist, he turned in the embrace and kissed her head. Amy sighed happily at him and kissed his lips a peck, she then noticed her attire was only a silk dressing gown which was open exposing her naked body.

She blushed and pulled away form him.

"Um, I'm gonna go and get dressed" she said and turned to walk away, but Shadow grabbed her arm and pulled her back in towards him.

Amy looked up at him and was met by a pair of lips on hers, gently stroking her hips and kissing her tenderly. Shadow took this to the couch, the curtains were closed so no peeping Tom's could look in. He placed her on her back on the couch, then got on top of her. He kissed down her neck, making her moan his name softly.

This was sending jolts through her body, just like the night before. This was how it started, and it was going to happen again unless she stopped it. She didn't want to risk getting pregnant, even though she wasn't the first time it didn't mean that she wouldn't the second time.

"Shadow... stop..." she said softly, Shadow stopped and looked up at her. She was smiling softly at him, he looked at her confused.  
"I don't want a replay of last night. If you can get something to stop me from getting pregnant then, maybe later" she said giggling at the last part, Shadow nodded in understanding and got off her.

"You go and get dressed" he said, she nodded and skipped off up the stairs to change into her regular red dress.

* * *

Shadow wasn't very happy, he was just about to take her again. This was not a good thing, he almost did the same mistake twice. Maybe if he went into the city, he could pick up those 'condoms' as they called them. 

Amy skipped back down to him, Shadow smiled at her.

"Shadow, wanna come shopping with me?" she asked him, Shadow nodded.

Amy giggled and kissed his cheek, then grabbed her coat and then walked out. Shadow followed, maybe now was his chance to get them things. Then when they got home he would give her a good time, this made Shadow smile. He liked pleasing Amy, even if she was only twelve. He does it out of love so it's not wrong to do so, right?

* * *

**At the mall...**

Amy and Shadow had gone in multiple stores already, it may have been winter. But that didn't stop Amy from buying truck loads of clothing, Shadow ended up carrying nine bags for her.

Amy spotted the store which men dreaded 'Victorias secrets'.

Amy walked in, seeing all the underwear, bra's and night gowns. It was like a womans paradise, especially if you wanted to embarass you're boyfriend. Shadow was blushing as he went past all the stuff, he went up to where Amy was and saw her looking at night gowns.

Amy pulled out a silk night gown, just her size which went to mid-thigh. She put it in front of her and looked into a full body mirror, she liked what she saw. She turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, what do you think?" she asked, Shadow looked at her. He nodded.

"It looks nice, buy it if you want it" he said, what Amy didn't know was that it was much sexier than she thought. Amy nodded.

"Thank you" she kissed his cheek, making him blush and walked to the cash register to pay for it. She looked at the price tag, 25 rings. She smiled, she could afford that.

She payed the cashier and walked out of the shop with Shadow close behind.

"Do you want to go home, Shadow?" she asked, Shadow nodded.  
"Ok" she said happily.

* * *

Shadow suddenly stopped and dropped the bags. 

"Amy, wait here for a moment" Amy nodded and watched him run off.

She was curious as to where he was going, but just shrugged it off and obeyed.

* * *

Shadow ran into a pharmacy, he then looked around the small shelves inside. He found them, but they were all different colours, he didn't know which one to get. 

One of the people from around the desk walked to him.

"You having trouble there love?" asked an elderly woman with glasses, white hair and a white jacket/dress thing on.

"Yes, I need to find an extra strong one. Can you give me a hand?" he asked her blushing madly, she nodded and looked at the selection.

"What flavour?"

"What?" he asked.

"What flavour? Cherry? Strawberry? Banana?" he shrugged and said.

"Cherry?" she nodded and grabbed a few of the cherry ones, then she placed some strawberry ones in. He looked at her confused.

"These are on the house, here you go deary" she said as she handed him a small bag with the ten condoms inside.

Shadow blushed and nodded. He then ran out to find Amy.

* * *

He found her sitting on the sidewalk, sitting near the bags sighing from time to time. Shadow wasn't spotted yet and slipped the bag in another bag. But he didn't know that it was the lingerie bag. 

Amy turned her head and looked at him.

"Hey Shadow! Get what you need?" she asked, Shadow nodded and picked up the bags.

They then started their treck through the snow, towards home.

* * *

They arrived home in no time and walked in. Shadow immediantly dropped the bags, he then sat ont he couch and threw his head back. 

Amy smiled and grabbed her 'Victoria's secrets' bag.

"I'm going to try this on, I'll be back now!" she said and trotted up the stairs, once up there she went into her room and pulled out her new night gown.

A small bag fell out and she opened it out of curiosity, she looked in and saw about ten condoms. She shook her head and smiled, Shadow was amazing. He hid them from her though, she decided to pull a prank on Shadow and screamed her head off.

* * *

Shadow hearing her scream ran up the stairs and got into a fighting position as he entered her room, Amy looked at him grinning. She walked towards him. 

"Shadow..." she said in a sweet and sugary tone.

"Yes?" he asked, now not paying attention to anything else but her.

"What flavour did you buy?" he blushed.

"Wh-what?"

"Yes, I know about the condoms. You like cherry hmm?" she laughed, he frowned at her and tackled her to the bed.

They were now laying on the bed, Shadow on top. He removed her red dress and boots, then removed her white underwear. This time Amy and Shadow did use protection.

* * *

Amy and Shadow were panting, the love making was finally over for them and they were just laying next to each other now. 

Shadow smiled at her, Amy just cuddled up to him. Their sweat glistening bodies not entertwined physically, but spiritually. Shadow just wrapped his arms around her waist, still panting.

"So... did you... enjoy that?" asked Shadow, Amy nodded.

"It... was wonderful... I never... imagined that... sex... could feel... so good..." she panted, Shadow nodded.

"I... enjoyed every... moment with you... my beautiful... Rose" he said, Amy smiled.

"You're... so sweet" she said, he held her close to him. Not letting go for a single second, he kissed her on the lips passionately.

Her sweet tender lips were massaging his own with the intensity of a thousand suns, they knew that this was love and not something which was lust driven. No this was the real deal, the ultimate relationship.

* * *

The time was 3:54pm. It wasn't even that late in the day, but they did go at it for about two hours. Including the foreplay and such, the memories caused by this relationship was only happy ones. No sad ones.

Amy and Shadow had something true and incessivly loving.

Amy and Shadow then remembered, the only thing that they have eaten is breakfast. Amy just realised how hungry she was, she got up and grabbed her dressing gown. She then walked downstairs to prepare something to eat, she let Shadow lay down for a while. He must have been exhausted, she decided that he could have something to eat in bed.

She had made a small salad for Shadow and herself, with salad dressing. Amy placed the food on a tray, then placed some drinks on it then carried the now full tray upstairs.

* * *

When she arrived she saw Shadow laying on his back, no condom on and his shaft still hard. Amy shook her head and placed the tray on the bed side table, Shadow looked at her then the food.

Amy passed him a bowl then a fork and let him eat, she then got herself one and ate in silence. Then drank her orange juice and spent the rest of the day in bed with her lover.

They just lay there kissing each other now and again, Shadow wanted another round but Amy refused. Shadow then pouted which made Amy giggle, she kissed him on the lips and then he dragged her down on the bed. Trailing kisses down her body, Amy was moaning. Shadow grunted a few times then it was all over.

This is their relationship before their friends found out.

What will their friends think about them?

What if they don't agree?

He won't care, he will just vaporise the damn bastards.

This was a beautiful relationship and it tastes better too. For Amy anyway...

* * *

**Here is the chapter which you have all been waiting for! I hope that you have enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**R&R**


	5. A new couple

**What a cute couple**

Amy was the first to wake that morning, she gave a yawn and stretched her aching limbs. Hitting Shadow square in the face. He jolted awake at the sudden contact and glared at her a bit, she looked at him appologetically.

"I'm sorry, Shads. I didn't mean to hit you" she said, giggling lightly. Shadow just yawned a bit and nodded, signalling that he knew that she didn't mean to.

"It's ok, Rose. Just don't do it again, or I may have to tickle you" he said, grinning. Amy hit him in the nose gently, in a punching gesture. not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him tickle her.

"That's it!" he said and dived on her, since she still wasn't wearing any clothes it was easier to tickle her ribs. He sat on her stomach and began to tickle her, she laughed hysterically. Shadow was grinning madly, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Shadow... please stop" she said between fits of laughter, she was trying to push his hands away. But he wasn't having it, he grabbed both her arms with one of his hands and pinned them above her head. Still tickling her with the other one, she was laughing hysterically still and felt weak and helpless.

"Please... I'll... I'll do anything!!" she shouted in laughted, Shadow smiled and stopped.

"Anything?" he asked and placed his free hand on his chin as if thinking, maybe that wasn't such a good idea to say that. Shadow could have been having more 'naughty' thoughts right now.

"I tell you what, when we get back home from our friends place. You know to spread the news about us, I will give you a little something to pass the time tonight. How does that sound?" she said, Shadow nodded and got off of her and kissed her cheek.

"Alright" he said, she giggled at him and got up off the bed. She then grabbed her night gown and walked downstairs while Shadow was in the bathroom, washing up.

Amy decided to make Shadow and herself some cereal again, easy and simple. Especially for the morning, she pulld out two circular bowls and poured some of the cereal, then added the milk. She then placed them both on the table and waited for Shadow to come down and eat with her.

Shadow walked down the stairs casually, he then walked into the kitchen. He knew that was where Amy would have been, she always made him breakfast. He looked at one end of the table where Amy sat, she was eating her food but looked a bit thoughtfull.

He coughed to get her attention.

She imediantly looked at him, smiling brightly.

"Eat up, we're leaving soon!" she said, eating her cereal.

When she had finished she placed her bowl into the sink, the ones from yesterday haven't even been washed yet. She figured she would do that tonight, so she shrugged that off.

She walked past Shadow, kissing his cheek and walked up the stairs to wash up herself and get dressed.

* * *

Shadow finished his own cereal and placed the bowl in the sink, he looked out the kitchen window. The floor was still covered in a white cloak, the sky was a dark grey colour and the people that walked by holding hands and such. When they breathed, the air coming out of their mouth was clouded.

He smiled, a truly beautiful sight. But not as beautifl as the lovely pink maiden upstairs, she looked lovely with or without clothes on. She truly was his and only his.

He knew that she didn't like Faker anymore. He had upset her in the park, he couldn't believe that Faker would do such a thing to the innocent little girl. Well, she isn't so innocent anymore. In a ways he isn't, Shadow had taken that innocence away. Faker would be mighty jealous if he found out, Amy was a loving and sweet girl.

Faker tossed all that love and sweetness aside and now Shadow has taken it away from him. To be totally honest, Shadow didn't think that he would ever have sex with a girl, live with a girl, kiss a girl, let alone hug a girl.

Amy didn't seem to care if he was a Project or not, he decided that she was his and he was hers. It all makes perfect sense now, she and Faker weren't meant to be together. Shadow and Amy, the small girl full of happiness, love, innocence and energy were meant to be together.

He guessed that the 'opposites attraction' thing was in fact correct. He was all dark, depressed, ready to kill the world for the revenge of a lost friend. While little miss pink was a bright, cheerful, energetic and lovign person. She accepts people for who they are, not what they are.

Shadow sighed happily, wait until Faker's friends see them two together. Their going to be in a great shock.

* * *

Amy finally walked back down the stairs, smiling brightly. Humming a soft tune as she entered the livingroom, she saw Shadow on the couch. Sitting with his arms folded, legs crossed and eyes closed. Oblivious to the things around him, or so she thought.

She went up behind him and was about to cover his eyes but he dissapeared, she looked around. He was no where in sight, then she felt hands covering her eyes.

"You looking for me?" he whispered into her ear, she shivered. He liked to do that, it made her do things that were a pleasure to see and hear. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck gently.

"We better go" she said, pulling away. Shadow pouted a little, he wanted to give her attention. Which was something he couldn't do over Tails' workshop, he would be classed as a pervert by them. He rolled his eyes at the thought and grunted a little.

Amy grabbed her red coat, trimmed in white wool making it look really Christmassy. She then opened the door, waiting for Shadow to walk out of the door which he did then she locked the door behind him.

* * *

They walked towrads the Station Square train station, which was going to take them to the Mystic Ruins.

They walked hand in hand down the snow covered sidewalk, Amy just closed her eyes and let Shadow lead her to where they were going. That was a big mistake.

Amy slipped on a small ice patch and fell on her backside, making Shadow go down with her and they went down the snow covered sidewalk... on their backsides. Amy screamed a bit, this wasn't that bad but when she saw the steps Amy was then frightened. They flew down the steps, making grunts and other noises as they both fell down each step. Shadow gripped Amy to him and then they reached the last step, they both fell onto another patch of ice which had signs saying 'STAY CLEAR!'

Amy and Shadow tried to stand, but they fell again. Amy fell on her face this time though, the ice was freezing cold as you could imagine. Amy was red in the face, but not because of the cold it was out of embarassment.

Shadow finally regained his footing and grabbed Amy, pulling her up.

People were looking at them strangely, Shadow growled at them.

Shadow grabbed Amy bridle style and jumped off of the ice onto the cold cement floor, he kneeled down and examined Amy's face. There was a little bit of blood coming out of her nose, must have been from when she fell over on her face. Shadow sighed and stood, carrying her towards the train they needed to board.

Shadow was surprised that the trains were still even running, the snow reached big heights this winter.

Amy had her eyes open a bit, looking up at Shadow. He sat down on a seat with Amy in his lap, he pushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled at her. Kissing her quickly. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

The train doors close as the train moves towards their destination.

Shadow looked at all the bare branches on the trees, the small icicles seemed to glitter. This was like Amy's eyes, glittering whenever she was happy or when a light hit them. They were like two small gem stones, much more precious than the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow finally noticed that the train had stopped at their destination, he got up and off the train. Many were getting off behind him, he noticed Amy's still bleeding nose and decided to just Chaos Control there. It was faster anyway.

"Chaos Control!" he shouted and dissapeard into a bright light.

The light dissapaited and they found themselves in front of Tails' workshop, Shadow kicked on the door as a knock. He didn't want to risk Amy getting anymore injuries, she already had a bleeding nose and he wanted to fix the bleeding.

The door opened revealing a yellow fox with two tails and azure coloured eyes.

"Hey Shadow, didn't expect you" he looked at Amy and gasped a bit,  
"What happened to her nose?" he asked in concern, Shadow shook his head as a no.

"Not now, I will explain as soon as I stop the bleeding" Tails nodded as he stepped aside to let them in.

* * *

Shadow placed Amy on the couch and kissed her head gently, then went to get tissue.

Aftr collecting the tissue from the bathroom he came back to see the two tailed kit examining her nose. Tails looked up and saw Shadow, he smiled at him.

"Her nose is fine, it's just bleeding. Not broken or anything" he says, Shadow nods and walks towards Amy.

"Amy, wipe you're nose with this" he said, Amy gladly took the tissue and wiped her nose. Her nose had stopped bleeding, that was just excess blood which hadn't dried.

"Thank you, Shad" she kissed his cheek, he gave her the smallest of smiles.

"You're welcome" he said, Tails was smiling at the happy couple.

Shadow looked at Tails, he could feel his eyes on him. It was like he was stalking him, he hated to be watched. Especially if he was with Amy, it bugged him to no end. He cleared his throat and looked around.

"Where's Sonic and the others then?" he asked, Tails chuckled.

"He'll be here now" as if on cue. The cerulean hedgehog came running in through the front door with Cream, Cheese and Vanilla following him.

"Hey guys! Shadow" he said nodding at the hedgehog, Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Faker" he replied, Amy shook her head. Them two will never change, they'll never get along.

"Hey, Amy! Long time no see!" said Cream happily, Amy waved at the small rabbit.

"Hey, Cream!"

"Hello, Amy. I hope you are well" said Vanilla as she sat down on the couch with her daughter next to her.

"I am indeed" said Amy, Vanilla smiled.

"I heard about you and Shadow, it is splended to have you two together. You make a lovely couple" vanilla said, Amy smiled.

"Yeah!" said Amy happily, Shadow placed an arm around Amy's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Aren't they cute, Mr. Sonic?" Cream looked at Sonic who had a scowl on his face, he was extremely jealous at this point. He thought that Amy loved him, but he must have waited too long to tell her his feelings. Besides there's prettier girls out there, Amy was just a trinket to him. Nothing more than a nuisence and a burden. That's what he kept telling himself, he loved her back. Only slightly, he could have been wth her and with that their love would have grown over the years. They would have had kids, got married and lived happily together.  
"Mr. Sonic?" asked the rabbit innocently.

Sonic turned his head to Cream.

"Yeah?" he asked, Cream just shook her head.

"Nothing"

* * *

After a whil of talking about each other and the new found couple there was a loud knock on the door.

As always the small kit walked to the door and opened it while laughing at a joke that Sonic just said, he looked who was there and was surprised.

"Hey, Knuckles! Hey, Rouge! So glad you guys could come here!" he said happily to the two of them, Knckles nodded and walked inside.

"Heya foxboy! How's things?" asked Rouge, Tails laughed lightly.

"Everything's going fine, Rouge. How about things on you're end?" he asked politely, she shrugged.

"Same old, same old" she walked in past him, he shut the door.

* * *

"So, is this like a party or something?" asked the bat curiously, with all the people there you would think it was a party. Tails shrugged.

"How about it guys, should we have a party for the new couple?" asked Tails, Rouge looked confused.

"New couple?"

"Yeah, Shadow and Amy" said the fox pointing at the two, she looked to the couch and saw them cuddling each other. Her mouth was agape.

"Are you-you serious?" she asked in disbelief, Tails nodded. Rouge smiled mischeviously.

"I thought that Sonic was her man?"

"Nope, Shadow is now!" said the fox.

"Tails back to you're question earlier, yes let's turn this reunion into a par-tay!" shouted Sonic, everybody cheered.

"Ok, Sonic! How about some music?" asked Tails, he put the CD player on with his favourite bands on one CD. The first song which came on was 'Emergency' by Paramore.

Rouge and Tails were talking while Sonic was winding up Knuckles about him not being able to get a girlfriend and such. Cream and her mum were just sitting on the couch, watching everyone. Cream laughed her little head off when Sonic attempted to break dance in the living room. He ended up flat on his face, her and Vanilla were laughing hard. Amy and Shadow were just talking and cuddling, Amy giggled at his small remark about Sonic's small stunt. He said that he wouldn't fall on his face like the moron the Faker was.

Rouge turned the music down so she could speak.

"How about a game you guys?" asked Rouge mischeviously, Cream nodded.

"I will play!" she shouted happily, Cheese gave off a happy 'Chao' in agreement.

"You guys?" she asked turning to the rest of them, they all nodded with 'yes' and 'ok sure'.  
"Excellent! How about truth or dare?" asked Rouge, they all nodded.

"Alright, I'll go for it!" said Sonic cockily, Rouge nodded.

"Ok Rouge!" said Tails.

They all got into a circle like you would in any 'Truth or dare' game.

Shadow was the only one apart from Vanilla which was understandable about her as she was an adult, who didn't want to play the game.

"Oh come on Shadow!" coxed Rouge, he shook his head.  
"Fine! Since I wanted to play the game I get to go first, Amy truth or dare?" asked Rouge.

"Dare!" she said confidently, Rouge smiled evilly.

"I dare you too... kiss..." everyone waited anxiously for her choice.  
"Sonic with tongues" she said and snickered. Amy went wide eyed and regreted her choice. Shadow's ears went up and he glared daggers at Rouge.

"I'm not gonna kiss, Sonic. Rouge. I love Shadow, I don't want to betray him" she said.

"It's too late now. Since he wouldn't join in it has to be, Sonic. Even if he joined in right now it would be, Sonic 'cause I dared ya! Now do it!" she said, Amy growled. Nobody has ever heard Amy growl before, besides Shadow and that was when they were having their small 'session' with each other.

Sonic was a deep crimson at this point, did he really want to kiss Amy? Yes he did! He would not let that chance to do it go away now!

"Amy just get it over with!" he said, Amy shook her head. He rolled his eyes and got up, he walked to her and kneeled in front of her.

Shadow's quills were up in defence at this point, they were forcing her to do something she didn't want to do.

Sonic grabbed Amy's chin and kissed her, he then plunged his tongue into her mouth and licked all around. Amy whimpered, she didn't like it. She tried to push him away, but he just pulled her in tighter and continued to kiss her thoroughly. She bit down on his tongue, she couldn't think of another thing to do. He yelped and pulled away.

"Damn! What was that for?" he asked, Amy glared at him.

"I tried to push you off! You wouldn't get off, so I decided to get you off my own way! Hmf!" she said in a huff, he growled and walked back to his seat. The others were laughing at Sonic getting bitten by his ex-#1 fan.

Shadow bit his lip, he could tell that Faker was enjoying that.

"I think I'll join in now" he said suddenly, he sat down next to Amy.

Amy leaned her head onto his shoulder, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist in return.

"Cream, truth or dare?" asked Amy.

"Truth!" she said happily, Amy thought for a moment. Then the perfect question came to her.

"What do you prefer? Ice-cream? or chocolate cake?" Amy already knew that answer.

"Ice-cream!" she said excitedly, Chesses 'Chao'd' in happiness.

"Mr. Tails. Truth or dare?" asked the young rabbit, Vanilla smiled. Her daughter was growing up, hopefully she will still hang around with Amy. She is such a sweet innocent girl.

"Um... Dare!" said Tails confidently.

"I dare you to... give Mr. Sonic a friendly hug!" she said happily, Tails shrugged and walked over to Sonic. He bent down and hugged his 'brother' there was a 'how sweet' from Vanilla. Tails walked back to his spot with a smile.

"Knuckles, truth or dare?" asked Tails.

"Dare?" he said shrugging.

"I dare you to let Sonic pull on you're dredlocks!"

"What!?" he said frantically, Tails nodded.

"C'mon Knuckles! It's a dare!"

"Fine!" said Knuckles turning his head so Sonic had a good grasp of his quills. Sonic grabbed a lock and tugged it roughly, making his head hit the ground.

"Done!" said Sonic excitedly.

"Rouge, tuth or dare?" asked Knuckles as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Truth?"

"Vanilla, you may want to cover Cream's ears for this one?" said Knuckles, Vanilla nodded and walked to Cream and covered her large ears. Making sure she couldn't hear.

"Can you hear anything Cream?" asked Vanilla, she got no response.

Vanilla winked as an 'ok' sign.

"Are you a virgin?" Amy blushed at the question which he asked Rouge, Rouge huffed and shook her head.

"No... Vanilla take Cream into another room for a minute please and Tails!" said Rouge, she nodded and uncovered her daughters ears.

"There may be some ice-cream in the kitchen Cream!" said her mother, Cream smiled brightly.

"Ok!" she said and got up, followed by Tails. He walked out with a smile.

When all the kids were gone Rouge decided to ask them all.

"Are any of you virgins?" asked Rouge, Sonic nodded, Knuckles did the same.

Amy was in too much shock to do anything, why didn't she send her out too? Amy was a young kid too, wasn't she?

"Amy? Shadow?" asked Rouge.  
"Answer truthfully, it's ok if you're not" said Rouge.

Amy leaned towards Shadow.

"Should we tell them?" she whispered into his ear, he nodded.

"May as well" he whispered back.

"No... we're... not" said Amy.

"You're not?" asked Rouge, she was a bit shocked.

"No..." said Amy, Shadow just hid his head in her quills to conceal his blush.

"Did you lose it to each other?" she asked Amy nodded.

Sonic looked really shocked, Shadow and Amy had sex? He shook his head in disbelief.

"A-Amy are-are you serious?" asked Sonic, she nodded.

"Yeah..."

Sonic was now speachless, Knuckles chuckled.

"I'm happy for you! So when's the baby dew?" he asked suddenly, Amy's eyes widened.

"We used protection moron..." said Shadow coming out of hiding.

"You must have raped her or something!" said Sonic, he shook his head.

"I would never do such a thing to her, Faker! I love her, we both chose to do it!" said Shadow defencively, Sonic frowned at the two of them.

"I'm very dissapointed in you both... especially you Amy" he said pointing at her, he got up and ran out the front door.

"Don't listen to him guys, he doesn't know what it's like to be in love!" she said, Amy nodded with a smile.

"Yeah... he'll know how it feels someday" she said with a smile.

* * *

After a few more hours of partying and food which Sonic missed, they all retreated back to their homes.

Amy and Shadow sat in Amy's warm, cozy house in their bed in each other's embrace. They lay there sleeping, with small snoring sounds emmiting from Amy and Shadow.

* * *

Sonic was on top of a cliff, overlooking the city. The bright lights were mere blurs to him, he wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't believe that Amy and Shadow had done that. He sighed sadly. He felt that his heart had been ripped in two, here he was crying. He held up something sparkly to the light. It was a ring, a wedding ring to be exact. He knew that he was madly in love with Amy, in a few years he would have proposed. But what use was this ring to him now? He narrowed his eyes at the ring and threw it on the floor, it landed somewhere near by with a clang.

There it lays without a care or use in the world...

Forever...

* * *

**I can smell a sequal! Do you want a sequal? Vote now!! Yes or no?!**

**R&R!!**


End file.
